Love and War
by Neo the Magic Swordsman
Summary: Kitty Pryde finds love in the form of a fellow mutant, but who will it be?
1. November 25th

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters contained in this story, they all the property of Marvel and I am making no money from this story. So please don't sue me.

Author's Note: My first ever X-Men Evolution story and my first ever romance. Please review, but be kind. Please. A note about the story: it takes place over three days (not consecutive ones) and each chapter will cover one of the days. Enjoy!

**

Love and War

**  
  
NOVEMBER 25th  
  
XAVIER INSTITUTE - 8:40 P.M.  
  
"Come on Kitty, Lance is here!"  
"I'll be down in like, a sec Rogue."  
Lance Alvers sat in a chair in the entrance hall of Xavier's mansion, dressed in the best tuxedo he could afford, nervously drumming his fingers on the armrest. The reason for his nervousness was a suspicious Wolverine sitting opposite him looking like he would love to impale Lance on his adamantium claws if he made a move. Lance glanced at his watch it was almost eight forty-five. If Kitty didn't hurry up then they would be really late. Scott and Jean had already left and Kurt and Rogue were about to leave.  
Lance heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up hopefully but it was Rogue and Kurt, not Kitty that appeared in the entrance hall. "Kitty'll be down real soon," Rogue assured him as she and Kurt left. Lance returned to drumming his fingers when he suddenly heard a voice.  
"So, what do you think?" Lance looked up and grinned. Kitty was standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a flowing sapphire blue gown and she had let her hair down from her normal ponytail so that it cascaded over her shoulders. "Well?" Kitty prompted walking towards him.  
"You look, beautiful," Lance took Kitty's hand and led her out to his car with Wolverine glowering suspiciously at Lance's back. "So how'd Kurt get Rogue to go with him? She doesn't seem like the dancing type."  
"The rest of the X-Men badgered her until she gave in. They said it was like, for her own good."  
  
BAYVILLE HIGH SCHOOL - 9:15 P.M.  
  
When Lance and Kitty arrived the dance was already well underway. They made their way to the hall, which was decorated in a Christmas theme with snowflakes and mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and some fake snow on the windows and walls. As they entered they saw a lot of familiar faces. Jean and Scott were dancing together; Rogue and Kurt were standing by the refreshments table, Todd and Tabitha were dancing wildly as was Pietro, who was dancing with a girl Lance didn't know. Fred was unsurprisingly at the refreshment table gathering as much food as he could carry. "So Lance do you like, want to dance?"   
Lance smiled. "Sure." Lance and Kitty made their way onto the dance floor, where a slow song had just begun playing. Lance took Kitty's hands and they began to dance, awkwardly at first but after a few minutes they became more confident. Lance looked into Kitty's purple eyes and smiled his most charming smile. Kitty grinned back at him.  
"Hey Lance, lookin' good," Todd grinned as Lance and Kitty passed him and Tabitha. Lance grinned back as Pietro came up to him.  
"So you finally got her to come with you," Pietro grinned at Kitty. "Well done."  
"Who's the chick you're with?" Lance asked.  
"Her name's Julia Chang. Met her last week. She's an exchange student from America." Pietro suddenly noticed Julia heading towards him. "See you Lance, Julia calls."  
  
BAYVILLE HIGH SCHOOL - 10:20 P.M.  
  
"Look Kurt, if you want to dance with Kitty, just go ask her." Rogue and Kurt had spent most of their time off the dance floor because Kurt was staring longingly at Kitty and Rogue didn't dance.  
"But she's with Lance. And how could you tell?"  
"Well you spent all evening watching them, even when we were dancin'."  
"I just can't stop thinking about her. I think that I'm in love with her."  
"You think? C'mon Kurt it's so obvious! Why haven't you told her how you feel?"  
"Vell, I mean, vhat if she says no. I couldn't take that."  
"Look Kurt, you're funny, you're smart, you're attractive and most of all, you're in love."  
"But vhat if,"  
"Kurt! Listen no one can make up your mind for you, only you can do that. But until you tell her you'll never know how she feels."  
"You're right Rogue. I'll tell her," Kurt moved away to get a drink and added in an undertone, "only problem is when."  
  
BAYVILLE HIGH SCHOOL - 11:15 P.M.  
  
Most of the students had left by now but there were still about a dozen couples dancing and Lance and Kitty were one of them. As another slow song started Kitty laid her head on Lance's chest and Lance hugged her close to him. "Kitty I," Lance was cut off as Kitty put a finger on his lips and pointed upwards. Lance looked up and saw a wreath of mistletoe hanging above them.  
"You know what that means," Kitty whispered just before she and Lance kissed passionately. After several seconds they broke the kiss and looked at each other. "Tonight's been like, wonderful Lance."  
"Yeah. Kitty, uh, I've got something for you." Lance reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a necklace out. "Here."  
"Wow Lance it's like, beautiful." Kitty watched the pearls the necklace was made from sparkle in the light and then she slipped it on.  
"So Kitty do you want a ride home?"  
"Sure." Lance and Kitty linked arms and walked out, not noticing Kurt perched in the rafters. Kurt felt heart broken as he replayed Kitty and Lance's kiss again and again. He sighed dejectedly and then teleported back to the institute.  



	2. January 15th

Disclaimer: The X-Men are the property of Marvel and I am making no money off this story. None. Zilch. Nil.  
  
JANUARY 15th  
  
BAYVILLE HIGH SCHOOL 11:10 P.M.  
  
"So Kurt it's been what, almost a month since the dance. Have you told Kitty yet?" Rogue knew that Kurt hadn't told Kitty, but she didn't want Kurt to know that she had been spying on them.  
"No. I couldn't. Not after the dance."  
"Why?"  
"You weren't there at the end. You didn't see her and Lance leave."  
"Look Kurt you've got to…"  
"Mr. Wagner, Miss Rogue," Rogue was interrupted by their teacher, Mr. Edwards.  
"Sir?"  
"I believe that you are late. Class began five minutes ago."  
"Oh, sorry," Kurt hurried into the classroom closely followed by Rogue.   
  
BAYVILLE HIGH SCHOOL - 1:15 P.M.  
"Hey Kitty, are you coming to lunch," Jean asked her friend.  
"Nah, I'm supposed to like, meet Lance now."  
"So how's it going with you two? I mean you've been going out since the dance, right?"  
Kitty grinned, "well, don't like, tell anyone but I think, I think I'm in love with him!" Kitty blushed furiously as she said this and Jean gasped.  
"Wow Kitty that's great. I'm so glad you found someone who you really love."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Well, see you back at the Institute?"  
"Yeah sure," Kitty headed off to the place where Lance had agreed to meet her. As she walked down the corridor she was snapped out of her daydreams when she heard Lance's voice coming from a nearby classroom.  
"Listen, I've got everything under control."  
"Are you sure?" That was Lance's friend Pietro.  
"Of course I'm sure, we've got an understanding." Kitty moved closer to the door as she heard Lance say that.  
"Does she know that?"  
"Look Pietro, you know me, Kitty knows me. She knows that we're not serious." Kitty felt as though her heart had just shattered into a million pieces. She was so shocked by Lance's words that she missed the next bit of the conversation but she came back to Earth when she heard Pietro's voice.  
"Does she know about Marie, Rebecca, Taryn…"  
"Not yet, but I'm going to tell her," Lance cut Pietro off.  
"Really? Look Lance, Kitty's everything you could want in a girl, she's smart, funny, attractive and she's in love with you."  
"She's a great girl Pietro, but we both know that we're only having a casual relationship…"  
At this point Kitty burst into the classroom. Lance looked horrified at Kitty's sudden appearance, and Pietro looked saddened. Kitty fixed Lance with a glare of pure hatred. "What do you mean a 'casual relationship'?" Kitty's voice shook with her barely suppressed anger as she spoke.  
"Um, well, Kitty I like you and you're a great girl and all, but I can't just tie myself down to one girl like that."  
"So you went behind my back with other girls, and you didn't even have the guts to tell me? Why Lance? Why did you lead me on like that?" Tears were now trickling down Kitty's face, but she made no move to wipe them away.  
"I'm sorry Kitty, I know I shouldn't have done it and I was going to tell you."  
"Yeah right." Kitty shook her head in disbelief. "I was in love with you Lance. And I thought you loved me."  
"Kitty don't say that…"  
"Lance, I never want to see you again. It's over between us." Kitty turned around and stormed out of the classroom.   
"Kitty don't say that, I, I can change." Lance said as Kitty left. Lance shook his head and followed her as she continued to walk away, his tone becoming angrier. "Look I said I'm sorry okay! What else do I have to do, huh? Come on!" By now Kitty had reached the main entrance doors and she pushed these open and then ran out. Lance stopped on the steps, shouting at her rapidly disappearing back. "Kitty, Kitty, come back!"  
Unbeknownst to both of them, Kurt had been watching from a first floor window. Seeing Kitty running off to one of the seating areas in the school grounds he checked no one was looking and then teleported after her.  
  
BAYVILLE HIGH SCHOOL GROUNDS - 1:33 P.M.  
Kitty sank onto the wooden bench, her mind a blur. Fifteen minutes ago, she had been the happiest she had ever been in her life, she had great friends, her grades were up but most importantly she had a great boyfriend. But now… 'How could Lance do this to me' Kitty thought despondently. She could feel a strange pain in her chest and she knew it had nothing to do with physical blows.  
Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her and she whirled around. "Lance I told you…" Kitty's voice trailed off when she saw who it was and she turned around again.  
"Hi Kitty, mind if I sit here?" Kurt asked taking a seat next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Kurt spoke again. "Listen Kitty I heard what Lance did to you and I'm so sorry…"  
"I don't need your sympathy," Kitty snarled, causing Kurt to move back slightly.  
"Calm down Kitty, I didn't mean to make you angry."  
"Yeah no one ever means to make me feel anything. I'm just like, an object to you aren't I. It's like I have no feelings, isn't it?"  
"No Kitty, that's not what I meant."  
"Kitty, finally." Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Lance. As Lance walked towards them, Kitty ran up to him.  
"Lance I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again."  
"Oh come on Kitty, please just give me one more chance?"  
"No way," Kitty turned away and was about to leave when Lance noticed Kurt.  
"Oh I see. You want me to leave so you can be alone with your boyfriend is that it?"  
Kitty turned around. "Listen Lance," she spat out the word Lance as if it didn't deserve to be spoken, "maybe Kurt is my boyfriend okay. But it's none of your business."  
"What? How could you choose a loser like Wagner over me!"  
"Well at least Kurt isn't a two timing slime ball like you!"  
"Pardon?"  
"You heard me Lance you're a two timing slime, ugh!" Kitty was cut off as Lance lashed out at her, hitting her with the back of his fist under her chin. She was knocked backwards, dazed, as Lance rubbed his fist. "How could you do that?" Kurt had leapt to his feet and was looking horrified.  
"Shut up Wagner, this is between me and Kitty," Lance raised one of his hands and concentrated. The ground underneath Kurt suddenly split in two and Kurt fell into the crevasse Lance had created. Lance then advanced on Kitty and pulled her up by her shirt. "Never call me a slime ball," as Lance brought his face close to Kitty's she spat in his face. Lance dropped her and wiped the spit off his face. "Big mistake." Kitty scrabbled backwards as Lance took a step forwards but suddenly a flying kick from Kurt took out Lance.   
As Lance got up he shook his head, grinning. "Guess you've got more stamina than I gave you credit for. Well try this on for size." Lance concentrated again and then slammed his foot onto the ground creating a crack that shot towards Kurt, emanating from his foot. This time, however, Kurt was ready and as the crack reached him he teleported away. Lance frantically looked around for Kurt, when Kurt suddenly reappeared in front of him. Lance began throwing a barrage of kicks and punches, which Kurt dodged by doing a skilful display of back flips and ducks. Lance lunged forward with all his might, but Kurt ducked under the punch and tripped Lance. Lance fell head first into the bench, stunning himself.  
Kurt helped Kitty up, supporting her arm over his shoulder and then turned to Lance, who was still just conscious. When he spoke Kurt's tone was deadly serious. "Never strike a woman, Lance, never." Kurt turned to go, when he heard Lance's voice. "This isn't over Wagner. You wait and see. I'll win Kitty back," it sounded like Lance had to expend a lot of energy even to speak.  
Kurt grinned mirthlessly. "I doubt it." He suddenly vanished from the clearing, Kitty along with him.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to c-fleurblue for my only review! It is very much appreciated. ^^ 


	3. January 18th

JANUARY 18th  
  
XAVIER INSTITUTE - 10:30 A.M.  
  
"I still can't believe he would do something like that," Rogue said over breakfast. Kurt had told all the other X-Men what had happened between Lance, Kitty and himself three days ago. When he had told them several of them, Scott especially, had been eager to find Lance and teach him a lesson. Kurt and Professor Xavier had managed to dissuade them by saying that this was a matter between Lance and Kurt. Kurt was just glad that Wolverine was on the road again, because he doubted that anything could have stopped him from finding Lance and destroying him for what he did to Kitty.  
"I knew he was low, but I never knew he would do something that low," Scott scowled over his glasses. "So where is Kitty anyway?" Since her confrontation with Lance, Kitty had taken to secluding herself in her room and hadn't allowed anyone else to see her.  
"Still in her room I guess," Kurt said quietly. He hadn't seen Kitty since three days ago, except once when the Professor had talked to him and Kitty privately. His mind had been in turmoil ever since then; part of him wanted to go and tell Kitty that he loved her, but the other part was telling him that he couldn't do it now, while Kitty was so broken up about Lance. And that was the side of his mind that was winning at the moment.  
  
BAYVILLE FOREST - 10:30 A.M.  
  
After recovering from the confrontation he had with Kurt three days previously Lance had been driven by a burning desire for revenge, and because of this he hadn't returned to the Brotherhood house. He knew he could have got Fred, Pietro and Todd to help him attack Kurt, but this was a personal matter between himself and the X-Man.  
Unfortunately Lance had no ideas on how to get revenge on Kurt. He had seen the Institute's defensive system in action and he knew he couldn't get Kurt whilst he was at the Institute. In search of inspiration Lance had gone to the forest south of Bayville and was currently stalking the tree line, muttering to himself. "Stupid X-Man… If I get my hands on him…"  
Lance suddenly heard movement behind him and whirled around. "You!" he took a step backwards and prepared to use his power.  
"Wait!" The figure said. "I heard what you were saying. You want revenge right? Well so do I. So I've got a proposal for you. If I help you to get this Kurt, then you help me to get something, okay?"  
Lance considered the man's proposal. "Okay, you got yourself a deal."  
"Good."  
  
XAVIER INSTITUTE - 12:00 P.M.  
  
Kurt stood outside Kitty's room and took a deep breath. He had been deliberating all morning about whether he should reveal his true feelings to Kitty and he had finally decided to. Taking another deep breath he knocked on the door. When he received no answer he teleported inside the room to find it empty. Confused, Kurt teleported out of the room and headed off to find the Professor.  
Xavier was in his study when Kurt found him, puzzling over a file. Kurt cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Professor?"  
Xavier looked up and smiled. "Ah Kurt. Have a seat." He pointed to the empty seat opposite him.  
"No thanks Professor. I was just wondering if you could tell me where to find Kitty?"  
"You'll be glad to know I can help you in that respect. Kitty left on her own about half an hour ago. She should be in the park by now."  
"Thanks Professor," Kurt turned to go.  
"Oh, and Kurt."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't worry. She won't turn you down." Kurt grinned as he teleported to the park.  
  
BAYVILLE PARK - 12:06 P.M.  
  
Kurt finally found Kitty sitting in the shade of an enormous oak tree. She was sitting with a sketchbook in her hands, sketching something that Kurt couldn't see. Kurt could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he took a step closer to Kitty. His breath caught in his throat as he realised how beautiful Kitty looked with her skin dappled with sunlight shining through the trees' branches. He said a silent prayer and then plunged forward.  
  
BAYVILLE PARK - 12:07 P.M.  
  
Lance watched, hidden in a grove of bushes, as Kurt walked over to Kitty and sat down by her. He smiled as he saw them talking. This was just the chance he had been waiting for. "That's them?"  
Lance turned to grin at his larger companion. "Yeah." He turned back to the clearing, where Kitty was showing Kurt some of her sketches. "You ready?"  
"Of course."  
"Let's go then."  
  
BAYVILLE PARK - 12:12 P.M.  
  
Kurt could feel beads of sweat trickling down his back as Kitty showed him her sketches. He had finally got her on her own and he was working up the nerve to tell her how he felt about her. Just as he was about to open his mouth a familiar voice interrupted him. "Well, well. I told you we'd meet again Wagner."  
They both looked up to see Lance standing in front of them, grinning smugly. Kurt stood up. "What do you want Alvers?" He asked angrily.  
"No need to be so angry Wagner, I just wanted to talk, that's all."  
"Well talk then."  
"You remember how I said I would win Kitty back?"  
"Hah! Lance I told you we are totally through!" Kitty stood up a stormy expression on her face.  
"Really? Well I was thinking of how to do that and during my musings I met an old friend who agreed to help me." There was an ear-splitting roar and a figure burst out of the bushes. Kitty grabbed hold of Kurt and turned them both intangible and the figure passed straight through them. He skidded to a stop and then turned to face them, a feral grin on his face.  
"S, Sabretooth!" Kurt exclaimed in horror. Sabretooth paused for a moment before lunging at Kurt. As Sabretooth's claws closed on Kurt's jacket, Kurt teleported out of his grasp to a spot next to Kitty. "Kitty, I'll hold him off. You go back to the Institute and get help. Go!" Sabretooth suddenly lunged again, but both of his targets dodged out of his reach. Seeing Kitty run off, phasing through trees, Kurt turned to Sabretooth. "Hey, over here you overgrown cat!" Kurt had to buy Kitty enough time to get help. He teleported up into a tree and yelled down to Sabretooth, "up here you giant hairball!" He teleported again and yelled another insult at Sabretooth further enraging him and blinding him to the fact that Kitty had vanished. As Kurt teleported, Sabretooth suddenly charged at him and grabbed him by the throat, crushing his windpipe in his massive, clawed hand.  
  
BAYVILLE FOREST - 12:16 P.M.  
  
Kitty ran blindly on, not looking or caring which direction she was going in. She kept glancing back, wishing Kurt hadn't stayed behind to challenge Sabretooth. She was just thinking this when she ran head first into Lance. Lance grabbed Kitty's wrists as she flailed her fists at him and smiled at her. Only this time his smile wasn't caring or loving. It was smug and selfish and borderline insane. "Well, well Kitty. I'm so glad that we've got the chance to have a little talk." As he said that he forced Kitty to her knees, his grin getting wider.  
"There's like, nothing to talk about Lance," Kitty gritted her teeth against the pain. "We're finished remember. Through."  
"Oh come on Kitty. I'm sure we can talk about this. I mean when Sabretooth finishes with your boyfriend, you'll be single again."  
"Look Lance, I would not go out with you if you were the last guy alive, okay?"  
Lance's expression changed from almost amiable to enraged. "Well then Kitty, if that's the way you want it. If I can't have you then neither can anyone else." Lance raised his hand, but Kitty struck before he had time to do anything. She put all her anger and hatred into her kick and her foot connected hard with Lance's crotch. Lance's eyes flew open in pain and he dropped to his knees, his mouth open in a silent scream. Kitty looked down at him and smiled.  
"We're over Lance, okay?" Before Lance could reply she hit him squarely in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. She was rubbing her knuckles when she heard a noise behind her. She whirled around, expecting to see Sabretooth, but instead she came face-to-face with Wolverine. "Logan!"  
"Hey half-pint," Wolverine grinned. "I saw what you did. Nice style." He nodded at Lance's prone figure.  
"Thanks." Kitty suddenly remembered Kurt. "Kurt, he's back there!"  
"What?"  
"Kurt's back there with Sabretooth."  
"Sabretooth!" Wolverine stood up. "Show me kid," Kitty ran back the way she came with Wolverine right behind her.  
  
BAYVILLE FOREST - 12:24 P.M.  
  
The barely conscious form of Kurt Wagner hit the floor with a thud. Sabretooth was impressed by the boy's stamina, he had lasted a lot longer against him than he had expected. As he moved in to finish Kurt off, Sabretooth was interrupted by a very familiar voice. "Hey Creed! How about you pick on someone your own size!"  
Sabretooth turned and saw Wolverine standing a few metres in front of him. "Logan. I was wondering how long it would take for you to show up." Sabretooth moved away from Kurt and dropped into a fighting pose.  
Wolverine copied him and suddenly the two adversaries leapt at each other. They grappled in mid-air, Sabretooth barely avoiding Wolverine's claws and Wolverine just ducking Sabretooth's massive fist. The two landed and Sabretooth tackled Wolverine to the ground. Sabretooth leapt high into the air to deliver the finishing blow, but Wolverine rolled out of the way and Sabretooth's fist smashed into the ground.  
As Wolverine and Sabretooth fought Kitty hurried over to Kurt's prone form. As she ran to him she had an awful feeling that she would find a lifeless corpse. 'It was all my fault! Kurt please be alive!' Kitty knelt next to Kurt and felt a warm rush of relief as she felt a pulse at his neck. "Kurt, Kurt!" She shook him to try and wake him up. "C'mon Kurt wake up." Kurt groaned as she shook him and put a hand to his forehead.  
"Oh, where am I?" Kurt propped himself up on his elbow and looked around.  
"Oh Kurt you're okay!" Kitty flung her arms around him. Kurt looked slightly confused as he returned her hug. Kitty let go of him after several seconds and helped him up.   
Wolverine slashed his claws across Sabretooth's face knocking him backwards into a tree. Sabretooth groaned as he pulled himself to his feet, blood trickling down his face. "You win this time Logan. But remember, 'One shall fall by the other's hand. Our destiny, we can't change it." With that Sabretooth turned and disappeared into the trees. Wolverine retracted his claws and sank to his knees, exhausted by the fight.  
"Mr. Logan? Are you okay?" Kitty's voice was anxious.  
"I'm fine kid. Just give me a minute." Wolverine drew in large gulps of air, fuming mentally. 'I must be getting old if a little fight like that tires me out.' "You two should go back to the Institute. I'll follow you."  
"Right," Kitty turned to go, but then stopped, "uh, Mr. Logan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How did you find us here?"  
"I was on my way back to the Institute when Charles contacted me and told me you were here and in some kind of trouble."  
"That was lucky," Kurt cut in.  
"Yeah, thanks for helping us Mr. Logan."  
Wolverine smiled, "no problem kids. Now go on home."  
"Right." Kurt and Kitty set off towards the Institute, but when they were out of Logan's sight, Kurt stopped.  
"Listen Kitty there, there's something I have to tell you."  
"What Kurt?" Kitty was startled by the seriousness of Kurt's tone. Kurt was usually very light hearted.  
"Kitty," Kurt took hold of her hands, staring into her eyes, "I should have told you this a long time ago, but I was afraid. Afraid that you'd turn me down."  
"Okay Kurt, you're like totally freaking me out here."  
"Kitty, I, I, I love you."   
Kitty blinked. "Pardon?"  
"I love you Kitty."  
Kitty was stunned. Finally she turned away from Kurt and laughed. Kurt was heart broken. "I understand Kitty," Kurt turned away. "Thanks for letting me tell you."  
"Wait Kurt! I'm not laughing at you."  
"Then why are you laughing?"  
"I'm laughing at myself," Kitty took Kurt's hands in her own and looked into his eyes. "I'm laughing at myself for being such an idiot. Kurt, I love you too."  
"You do!"  
"Yes. I just never realised it before."  
This time it was Kurt that was stunned. He blinked several times and was about to speak when Kitty put her arm around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss that lasted for a long time. When they broke apart Kurt blinked and grinned stupidly. "Wow!"  
Kitty smiled. "Shall we head back to the Institute and carry on where we left off here?"  
"Sure."  
  
XAVIER INSITITUTE - 1:00 P.M.  
  
Kitty and Kurt materialised in Kurt's bedroom. "So Kurt, where were we?" Kitty asked.  
"I believe you had just kissed me. Now it's my turn to repay the favour," Kurt said before kissing Kitty.  
  
XAVIER INSTITUTE - 1:01 P.M.  
  
In his study, Professor Xavier looked up from the file he was studying. Slowly he smiled. All was well amongst his X-Men again.  
  
**

Fin.

**  
  
The last part of Love and War is finished. Yay! ^^ Thank you everyone who has reviewed me, you are all great!  
  
pilot06-cosmos - Chapter one and two were the wrong way round, so when you read it, chapter two should have been before chapter one. However, I have now fixed this and all the chapters are in the right order.  
  
Silvershadowcat and Starian Princess - I decided not to include a Kitty/Pietro pairing in this story. Instead I am working on a Kitty/Pietro story dedicated to you. 


End file.
